The Change
by weekline7
Summary: Just before his life was taken away by a drunk ninja during a beating, an unexpected savior jumped in at the last minute, scaring away the villagers and ninja and changing Naruto's life forever. Kyuubi isn't savior. chaps 1 through 3 revised
1. Chapter 1

AN: I felt like writing this because I felt like reading a fic somewhat like this. So yeah, hope you like. That's all I can say.

This has been revised. Most is basically the same, I just changed a few things, thats all, nothing serious. If you have already read this, there is no reason to re-read it if you don't want to, it wouldn't hurt though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it.

* * *

Chapter One:

The night was cold and the moon was full. Howling of a lone wolf could be heard in the distance as it paid its respect to the moon goddess. Chilling winds swept through the leaves of the forest in and surrounding Konoha.

A scream of pain originating from a dark alley way rang throughout the empty streets of the village. In a random alley way, a mob of people gathered, wielding make-shift weapons, they shouted curses to the one they hated most, the hated and feared Kyuubi no Kitsune. In truth, a mob of villagers were yelling 'die demon' to a blonde haired, blue eyed, seven-year-old boy who just happened to be the vessel of the monstrous demon that had long since been sealed inside the child after it attacked the village.

The said boy was almost undistinguishable now. His bright, golden blonde hair was so caked in his own blood that not even one golden strand could be seen as anything other than the crimson color of blood. The bright blue eyes that were usually filled with joy were closed, well, one was swollen from a devastatingly hard hit while the other was closed as not to have to look upon its attackers. The only clothes that he had were ripped and soaked in blood that leaked from both small and large wounds. No doubt the child would be traumatized for life.

And yet, through the pain, the boy's mind noted, if for no other reason than to distract itself from the pain that was almost overriding its senses that howls of a lone wolf were getting closer, but he could do nothing about it. The villagers, being so caught up in the excitement of beating on the helpless child, did not notice the ever enclosing howls.

"It's time to die, demon, time to die for killing my brother!" A nameless person yelled as he charged forward to deliver the killing blow. However, he was halted from his charge as an overgrown wolf jumped into his path, growling. Its grayish-black fur stood on end as moonlight reflected out of its furious golden eyes. The creature was old and they knew it, but they also knew that the beast could still harm them, if not kill them.

Many of the villagers, being the cowards they were, ran when the wolf first appeared, when it growled though, the rest of them ran away in fear. The few shinobi in the crowd were unsure of what to do, eventually, they all left, thinking that they could always kill the boy later if the wolf let him live. So, they left smirking as they thought of more ways they could torture the boy and get their revenge.

"Boy," The wolf said in a gravelly voice which caused the boy to stare in disbelief that the wolf could talk. "What is your name?" The wolf questioned.

"Y-You c-can ta-talk?" The boy asked fearfully.

"Yes, yes, I can talk. What is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. And, um, tha-thanks f-for sa-saving me." Naruto answered, scared, but thankful all the same.

"It wasn't a pleasure, Uzumaki Naruto, merely saving the person who shall fulfill the

destiny of a dieing wolf." The old wolf replied.

"Huh?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, I bestow upon you the gift of the moon goddess. Become one with the beast inside your human heart and grow the skin of the wolf. Become more than human. Become one with the moon, praise the moon, respect her, and live by her laws. Bestowed upon you is the gift of strength, be righteous with it and kill not the humans, for they must live along side you and you in secret. Endanger not our kind and be one with nature. Uzumaki Naruto, the gift of the moon goddess is yours, know this though, we have weakness to exploit if you disobey the laws of the moon." When the wolf finished its speech it bit into Naruto's left shoulder.

Naruto screamed as he felt the wolf's teeth sink into his flesh. Blood dripped from the newly made wounds even though it was hardly distinguishable with all the other blood that caked his skin. The blonde felt his body becoming weaker and weaker the longer the wolf's jaws remained clamped onto his shoulder. When the wolf finally let go, it fell to the ground, dead. Its limp body began to glow the color of pale moonlight before it disappeared in a burst of the same pale light.

The young boy watched the wolf's body transform into the pale light and then shoot up towards the moon in search of its creator. His face was empty of any emotions and his body was slumped wearily. His mind was unable to process what had happened and merely did what it needed to do to keep the boy alive and nothing else. The boy's mouth hung slightly open and his eyes began to glaze over before his body went limp and he fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

In the recesses of Uzumaki Naruto's mind a being of enormous power sat in its prison laughing manically to itself. For it, Naruto being bitten was the best thing that could ever happen to it. For it knew it could never be released from its infernal prison and had long ago settled on the hope of having a strong vessel. Being bitten by that abnormal wolf would make Naruto far stronger than some of the strongest ninja and if the entity meddled with the DNA being spread within the boy, then he could be far stronger than many demon and could possibly take the name Kyuubi if he worked hard enough.

So while its life wasn't at its best, it was still far better than it could have ever hoped for after finding out he would live and then die with his vessel. It would teach the boy demon fox techniques and the boy would learn how to be a wolf. In essence he would be a new breed of demon, a mix between fox and wolf. The speed and cunning of foxes and the strength and power of wolves, the boy would be powerful indeed.

The entity laughed louder, it would still be known as at least part of the most powerful being around. The Kyuubi no Kitsune continued laughing to itself as it used its chakra to rid the wolf's DNA of the weaknesses that the moon goddess had given them when she blessed the wolves with their power. The maniacal laughter didn't die down until it finally got bored and fell into one of the many naps it had grown to enjoy.

* * *

Naruto slowly began to wake, changing positions in hope that he just might fall back to sleep, even though his body felt totally refreshed. Content filled his body as he lay there, mind blissfully keeping what had happened the last time he was in the world of the living. Giving up on sleep, he yawned and stretched, eyes still closed as he continued to enjoy the warmth the cloth provided his small frame.

"Naruto," The kind voice of an old man said from beside him, "you're awake."

Opening his eyes, blinking quickly at the sudden light which assaulted his eyes, and then squinting at the man sitting beside him, he replied, "Hey, old man, what are you doing here?" He asked in a small high-pitched voice often associated with a child.

"Well, I came to see if you were alright." The old man replied kindly, his eyes sparkling with the comforting warmth of a grandfather figure.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" Naruto questioned, confusion lacing his voice.

"Well, because when the ninja on patrol found you and brought you to the hospital, you were a mess." The old man said concerned, anger hidden underneath his the concern in his voice.

"I'm in the hospital?" Naruto nearly yelled incredulously. With his mind shocked out of grogginess, all the images of his last waking moments came to him. His eyes widened and the color drained from his face to make him unnaturally pale.

"**Don't tell the old man about the wolf and talk to me with thoughts." **A voice from within the young boy's head said with hidden urgency. **"You can tell him about the beating but not the wolf. Okay?"**

'_Okay,'_ He thought back hesitantly, _'Um, who are you?'_

"**I am a voice that will never lead you wrong. Always listen to me okay? I won't let you down."** The voice said. **"I will talk to you later okay?"**

'_Okay.' _The boy thought to the Voice once again.

"Naruto, do you remember what happened?" The old man questioned. At the boy's nod he continued. "Can you tell me?" He asked, concerned as he was before.

"Y-yes. I-I was g-go-going for a w-walk after eating a-at Ichiraku's wh-when they pu-pushed me in-into an al-alley and-and sta-started hurting m-me. Th-they kept ca-calling me a-a demon and-and say-saying I-I killed people… Am I a de-demon?" _'Wow, I'm a good actor.'_

"Oh gods no, Naruto, you aren't a demon. Always remember that, okay?" The old man said with conviction and anger directed at the ignorant villagers and shinobi.

"Okay." Naruto sniffled, a slow smile turning his small lips..

"What happened next, Naruto?" The old man questioned, urging the boy to continue. The smile that just a second ago appeared disappeared in an instant. The boy's brilliant blue eyes became cold, like chips of ice as he thought about what happened. This of course passed the old man's notice as he was deep in thought about what had happened.

"Th-they kept hi-hitting me. I-I asked th-them to st-stop, bu-but they di-didn't. It-it hurt s-so bad. Th-then I remember darkness, and-and no mo-more pain." Naruto sniffled out again, tears welling in his eyes as he remembered the pain, his tiny hands clenching in tiny fist, the knuckles turning white. The old man sighed sadly after looking at the time.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this Naruto, but I must leave. You know, other things to attend to, like all that blasted paperwork. You're free to go when you please. And be careful, Naruto, I don't want this to happen again. Okay?" His eyes glistened in tears as he had to tell a seven-year-old boy to be careful not for the normal reasons a child must be careful.

"Okay, old man, I'll be careful." The young boy said cheerfully while he got out of bed. A large smile covered his face, the whisker-marks curving upward towards his closed eyes.

Naruto left the hospital in deep thought but still aware of his surroundings. Minding the Hokage's words, he avoided crowded areas as he made his way to his run down apartment.

Upon arriving, he was surprised to find his apartment was not trashed. _'Maybe 'cause they got scared away by the…wolf. That was one helluva weird wolf. It…talked? Was it a demon? Aww damn, It's too confusing to think about. I need food. Damn ramen, I wanna steak, no… two steaks. Damn lack of money.' _He thought to himself bitterly.

Making himself five packets of ramen to sate his abnormally large hunger, he waited for his meal to finish cooking impatiently. He was bored and didn't particularly enjoy being stuck in his apartment.

But the strange thing was, today it wasn't just not wanting to be in his apartment, there was something else. He had this strange urge to be out in the forest running on all four feet with the wind whipping past his ears. _'Weird.'

* * *

_

AN: Well, just thought I'd write that, although I usually make chapters longer. I'll only continue this if I'm satisfied with the reviews. Otherwise, I just won't have the motivation to actually continue, that's just the way I am. Remember, review and tell me ways I could improve, that would be nice. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well, chapter two. After reading all the wonderful reviews I just couldn't help but want to write the next chapter, so here it is, chapter two. Hmm, I only wrote chapter 3 times, I was hoping for five, oh well. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it.

* * *

Chapter Two:

The sun had long since risen but the small blonde boy still lay tucked beneath his blankets, trying desperately to defy the sun. Unfortunately, or fortunately however you look at it, he was unable to beat the sun in his quest for more sleep. "Damn you, sun, damn you to hell." He muttered with his face still buried in his pillow. In response, the sunlight continued its dance around the room, laughing at the blonde's irritated sleeplessness.

"Fine damn it, you win." He said loudly while glaring at a stray patch of sunlight. Yawning loudly and stretching slightly, he looked at the time: 7:46. He stared at it for a second, blinked, blinked again before his mind finally registered what he was seeing. "Oh fucking hell, I'm gonna be late to the academy, damn it all!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

The blonde boy scrambled out of bed, almost tripping himself several times because of his clumsy run. He had no time to take a shower so he merely threw on his orange shorts and vest and black shirt; he didn't even know if they were clean or not. In the back of his mind he heard a disgusted snort but shrugged it off as his imagination going into overdrive; he didn't have the time to think about it, anyway.

The boy fixed himself ramen even though it would probably make him late. But, hey, he was hungry and just a little bit idiotic. Although, with only one packet of ramen he was still hungry, but he decided it was better than nothing. Not even bothering to clean his mess up (Not that he often did that right away when he did have time.) he ran out the door only stopping for a second to lock it, not that it helped most of the time.

He ran as fast as he could, not that it was really all that fast, maybe a fast jog for an adult. So, it was slow enough for him to notice the cold and hateful glares sent at him. It saddened him and made him angry at the same time.

"**It makes you angry, doesn't it?" **The voice asked almost angry itself.

'_Yeah, but its all the more reason to prove that I'm strong, to gain their respect.' _Naruto thought back to the voice.

"**Do you really want their respect? Do you really want respect from people who expect you to do something wrong? They would probably kill you the first chance they got. Do you want respect from people who are evil?" **The voice asked incredulously.

'_I-I don't know.' _The seed of self-doubt planted.

"**Do you want to protect people who would kill the second you are vulnerable?" **The voice questioned.

'_Well, I'll protect them, and then they'll not want to kill me anymore.' _Naruto thought unsure of himself at this point; the seed sprouting a root.

"**I doubt they would even acknowledge you even if saved their asses from death. I bet they would find some way to blame it on you." **The voice said with conviction.

'_I… I don't know. But I'll become strong anyways and if they don't accept me then I'll no longer call this place home.' _Naruto thought, conviction for his new decision lacing his voice; no more self doubt about that.

"**Good, you won't become strong for the wrong reasons."** The voice said proudly. **"I'm proud, just don't tell anyone I said that"** The boy smiled to himself after hearing that. **_'Excellent, he no longer will devote himself to become strong for people who don't deserve protection.' _**The voice cackled to itself in its dark, dirty cell.

Naruto arrived at the academy ten minutes late, but wasn't concerned about it. He was thinking about what the voice told him and about what he had decided. _'Yeah, the voice thing was right, becoming strong for a bunch of people who hate me was a helluva bad idea. I can't believe that I thought that, I'm so stupid. Arrgh.'_

Iruka, the brown-haired chuunin instructor with a scar across the bridge of his nose, told Naruto to find a seat and to see him after class. Although, he wasn't sure the boy actually heard him. After he got to his seat he did what he usually did in class: try listening, but do to the droning, monotone voice of Iruka lecturing about boring subjects, he fell asleep.

* * *

At the end of class that day, Naruto was on his way out, yawning from his nice nap when Iruka told him to wait. Being as dense as he sometimes is, the boy was confused as to why he must stay after class. He eventually remembered what he did and served his punishment as well as any other seven-year-old child could: complain and wreak hell on the teachers mind.

'_Tonight is the full moon' _Naruto noted absent-mindedly _'How do I know that and why do I care?' _He questioned himself. He didn't watch the moon cycle and he really didn't care if there was no moon, half a moon, or a full moon, so, how did he know there was a full moon. _'Damn, I AM going crazy.' _And then there was that laughter that filled his head whenever he thought that to himself. _'I hate that laughter.' _That only caused the laughter to grow in volume and give him a head ache.

'_Relax.'_ He told himself. _'It's Saturday I don't have to do anything. I can just stay inside away from the cold glares and hate. Away from those damn villagers. I can stay in my safe haven all day. I haven't done that in awhile.'_

And that he did. He stayed in his apartment all day, never leaving. All he did except eat his ramen was work on henge no jutsu, kawarimi no jutsu, and bunshin no jutsu. Unfortunately, the only one he semi exceeded in was henge. His henge was extremely crappy, most of the time they didn't even look like the person he was trying to transform into.

And then night came.

The light from the newly risen full moon filtered in through Naruto's dirtied window. That's when it started, the transformation.

A tingling sensation ran up Naruto's spine, all his fine hairs stood on end. Popping sounds filled the room as pain coursed through the blonde's body. A scream of pain erupted from the boy's mouth when his bones shifted into new, unfamiliar positions. The boy's muscles expanded and grew in a way that was perfect for swift fast movements on four legs but were still dangerous and powerful. His clothes ripped and fell to the floor as his body grew larger and larger. His fine hairs grew long, thick, and course. His screams of pain became howls as his jaw grew and became incapable of normal speech.

While all this was going on, his brain was being bombarded with memories that weren't his. They were memories of running in the forest, of battles big and small, memories of techniques and tradition, and other things that happened in the life of the wolves before him. He knew it all, instantly like they were his own and now, they actually were his own.

'**_So that's how they all seem to know what to do even if it's their first transformation and they knew nothing about the wolves' clan before that.'_** The voice thought to itself.

The transformation ended with a howl of pain from a newly transformed wolf. The boy turned wolf's head was nearly touching the ceiling, his body was just a bit slimmer than a wolves' for swift movement with all the muscles of the wolf clan. Naruto's fur was pitch black and his three tails were tipped with orange fur. His eyes were glowing gold with slit pupils.

Even though he so desperately wanted to go out in the forest to run or hunt, he knew he couldn't. He was too big and to go outside which meant he would have to break the wall. Sighing to himself in his mind like this type of thing happened often, he lay down with his tails curled around himself and slept, thinking about all the new things he learned.

As things turn out, no one bothered to check out the screams emanating from his apartment. It just goes to show that they're willing to let the boy die, even if they didn't get to kill him, themselves.

* * *

When Naruto woke up he felt wonderful, strong, and powerful. To him, it was amazing even though he seemed to be cold. He looked down to find a surprise. It was true that he was naked and the tattered remains of his clothes were strewn around him, but that was not what surprised him. What surprised was the fact that he was so muscular, muscular enough for him to be a well built adult; his body would look like an adult's if it wasn't for the fact that he was shorter than a full grown adult.

Wanting to see what other changes were done to his body, he ran to the dirty full length mirror in his bedroom. He gaped at the image he saw. Golden tan skin and hard, lean muscle greeted him. Biceps, triceps, abdomen, leg muscles, all lean but still rock hard. No where on his body was there baby fat. The whisker-marks that had been his torment were now gone and much to his pleasure, he wasn't as short, maybe around five-foot tall. His now black orange tipped hair hung down almost into his eyes and was longer in the back but not long enough to put in a pony-tail. The once brilliant blue eyes were replaced with golden eyes without the slits that came with his wolf form. He was no longer recognizable as Uzumaki Naruto.

He loved it. He looked so different, he could walk around for a while and no one would recognize him, which meant no cold stares or hateful glares. But then he realized it, he had no clothes.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it all to hell. Finally when something cool happens, something bad has to happen, damn it," he muttered to himself angrily. "I gotta think of something. Think, damn it, think," he furrowed his brows in concentration and put his finger to his chin in a concentration pose. He snapped his fingers as finally, an idea popped into his mind. "I got it; I could use those big pants I stole from the old man. I'll just have to do without a shirt until I buy some more clothes the right size," nodding to himself, he went to get the pants he stole from the Hokage and put them on while looking at himself. The left side of his lip lifted in disgust. The faded brown pants needed a rope to be kept up and covered his feet. "Well, it's better than nothing," he said to himself trying to find the bright side of wearing the ugly (in his opinion) pants. "Well, I'm glad I never got around to giving these back… now once I get new clothes I'm so gonna burn these."

He grabbed his Gama-chan wallet and headed out the door, being sure to lock it first. Unfortunately, he still received stares… from the females who were drooling over his perfectly tanned and toned body and glares of jealousy from the men. (AN: Can you guess why?) He smirked at the reactions; he kind of liked it, just a little bit.

He walked casually towards the nearest clothing shop and went inside. No one stopped him and no one kicked him out; he was happy about that.

The were-wolf (AN: I just decided I wanted to call them that, no better name coming to mind.) decided he was going to get black instead of that wretched orange that was forced upon him. He picked out a black muscle shirt, a black jacket with a dark red trim that had various pockets for weapons and scrolls, black baggy pants also with many pockets for various things, and black ninja boots. He paid for them at a surprisingly low price(for him because the store keepers usually jack up the prices) and asked if he could change there. The store keeper answered yes hesitantly as the store keeper was a woman and seemed to be enjoying the view and so he changed into his new outfit, quickly.

Next he headed to a weapon shop, the best weapon shop he knew of, to buy some shuriken and kunai. This time he moved a little quicker, wanting to get this done fast. The fact that he had moved slowly when he only had crappy pants on and now he was moving faster when he was fully dressed did not seem to enter his mind when it should have. When he got to the shop he bought a kunai holster, a shuriken pouch, a kunai and shuriken set, and a few scrolls on how to use them. He was about to leave when a sword in the corner caught his eyes.

* * *

Flashback:

The enemies were numerous, so many people and all he had was his sword. He was all alone, all his comrades were dead, and he knew he would be to, it was inevitable. Glancing down at the sword he held in his hands and back to the enemy he made his decision. He would take as many of those bastards out as he could.

Taking one last look at his fallen comrades, he charged. His blade weaved an intricate dance, dealing death to whomever got caught in its path. But he was getting tired, little by little, he was acquiring more wounds. He wouldn't last much longer, he knew it and they knew it; it was only a matter of time before he fell.

And then, an oversized wolf fell from the sky. It wove an intricate dance of its own as it slaughtered the men in quick fast strikes, splattering blood everywhere. Soon enough, the enemies that had once seemed overwhelming in number were gone, dead below the paws of the giant wolf.

The man threw himself at the wolf's paws, forehead to the ground in praise and thanks. The wolf merely looked down upon the man in annoyance.

"Get up," the wolf ordered. The man scrambled to his feet. And then it said a speech and bit down on him, hard and deep. Blood dripped down from the wounds as the man stared at the wolf. Before the man fell unconscious, he saw the wolf's body glow a pale light and then shoot into the sky.

Flashback ended

* * *

"That's it. I can learn swordsmanship from my new memories!" He whispered exitedly to himself, excited by the prospect of getting stronger. He went over to the swords section and bought the best blade he could find using his newly acquired memories to guide him.

He left the weapons shop with a nearly empty Gama-chan wallet but smirking to himself all the same.

The next day Naruto found himself waking with the sun. He yawned and stretched his newly acquired muscles. Oh how he loved his muscles. He grabbed a new, clean set of the clothes he bought the day before (AN: Note that he got many pairs of the same thing and isn't wearing the same clothes everyday merely a match of them.) and took a shower.

He came out with his hair still damp and fully dressed. He made himself a packet of ramen knowing that with all the money he spent yesterday he couldn't afford to eat fifteen packets a day. _'Damn, I'm gonna be so hungry until the next paycheck comes in…' _He sighed to himself before a brilliant idea struck. _'I can hunt! I can spend my time training to an extent that I can fully control the transformation at any time and then I can hunt for my food. No more fucking ramen. Yes, score!' _He thought to himself excited as he danced a stupid dance.

But he would have to do that after school, for he had to get there soon or he'd be late… again. He sprinted the whole way there to see how fast he was and he was fast. Everything went by so fast and that was when he realized something else. His eyes were far sharper and better than any normal human. He cheered inside his head causing the voice to chuckle at his antics, although for some strange reason the chuckle seemed almost… feminine.

He shook his head to clear it of the laughter, grumbling to him self about annoying voices and their irritating laughter. Sadly, it only caused two different voices to laugh. This caused him to become confused, he thought there was only one voice. He felt like grabbing his head and yelling that he was going crazy.

"Oh, damn it all to hell, it's to damn confusing." He muttered to himself as he reached the academy. He was there early, ten minutes early to be exact. In that time he had caught some of the upperclassmen girls staring at him and even some stalking him in that short time. It was this that made him realize his sense of smell had increased ten-fold for he could smell them trailing behind them and hear them as well. Quite clearly, which caused him to notice his sense of hearing had also increased ten-fold, as well.

Having enough of the stalking girls, he made it into his classroom early. Few people were there, one being Uchiha Sasuke, number one in the class and a cold emotionless jerk. He had dark hair, black eyes and pale skin. He wore a blue, high collared shirt with the Uchiha clan fan on the back and white shorts.

Another person in the classroom was Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the Hyuuga clan, and a really shy and timid person. Short, midnight blue hair and the lavender, pupil less eyes of the Hyuuga wearing a beige jacket with the Hyuuga symbols on the arms just below the shoulders and black pants was her profile. Her personality included blushing and stuttering a lot.

The last person was Aburame Shino; he uses bugs and hardly ever talks. He wears a high collared jacket that covers half his face and baggy pants. Pitch black sunglasses covers his eyes; no one knows what his eyes look like except for his family. Rugged spiky, dark brown hair adorns his head.

(AN: If I don't say colors of clothing or specifics on clothing, it just means I don't know what they were wearing exactly. I wouldn't mind if anyone told me so I can come back and edit it. For most characters I will be using the clothes they wear in the future except for those I know wear different clothing like Ino and Sakura.)

Naruto took a seat in the corner at the back of the room instead of where he usually sat to get attention. When the bell rang several minutes later the rest of the students came filing in. Few people noticed him for he didn't call attention to himself and many people were involved in their own conversations.

When someone came and sat next the were-wolf he sucked in his breath, waiting for a question. When none came, he looked over to see who it was. It was Nara Shikimaru, laziest person in the class. He wore a fish net shirt underneath a white vest and had a pair of shorts on. His brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail making his head kind of look like a pineapple. At the moment, he had his head in his arms trying to take a nap.

Naruto snorted to himself. _'Of course, he's taking a nap before class even starts, the lazy bum,'_ he turned his head to the front when he heard Iruka enter. The chuunin went over to the desk and picked up the attendance sheet. He called out the names steadily, no one was absent, not even Shikimaru, Iruka noted when he heard his muffled 'here.' Then he came to Uzuamaki Naruto and almost sneered at the name.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he called out looking for the annoying blonde head he saw every morning. Instead, he got a surprise.

Hearing his name being called, Naruto raised his hand and said in a voice that did not belong to a child, but an adult (AN: meaning Naruto's voice cracked the night of the transformation.) "Here." Heads turned around quickly to stare at the black haired were-wolf. Many people were gaping at him before someone called out:

"You're not Naruto. That idiot has blonde hair and blue eyes and is really short and is scrawny and wears that blinding-."

"Alright, alright, enough with the insults, I didn't think I looked that different, I got a make over so what?" He said ignorantly. Although, the ignorant part was an act and he really did feel insulted by the way they insulted him.

"You idiot, you didn't think you looked that different? Have you looked in a mirror recently?" Someone shouted at him.

"Well, no." He lied while smiling sheepishly, hand scratching the back of his head nervously. Everyone face-faulted.

'_Yup, that's Naruto.' _Everyone thought. Even Iruka didn't give anymore thought, he just continued the lesson he had planned. Naruto followed Shikimaru's example and laid his head down on the desk, except he didn't sleep instead he looked over his newly acquired memories to see what he could use to his advantage.

He found that he had gained centuries of memories from all the wolves before him. He found that memories were only transferred from were-wolves that were bitten and then transformed and offspring of were-wolves did not get the memories of either of its parents. Also, memories can only be transferred when a bitten were-wolf fulfilled its destiny by transferring itself, except for its body, into his last bite victim. When the were-wolf finally releases its victim its body dies while its mind is transferred into its victim. The mind of the were-wolf only dies when the victim it bit dies after transferring its mind to its victim. This happens so the new were-wolf can have person to guide them.

And the most wonderful thing of all so far, was the facts that he heard, understood, and stored Iruka's lessen, while still concentrating on his new memories. He grinned to himself, it was just absolutely wonderful. _'Wow, multi-tasking helps.' _He thought to himself.

The lesson went on and even as he reviewed the memories he learned all about what Iruka was saying. Yes, life was good for Uzumaki Naruto. Now, he could only get stronger.

* * *

AN: Well, that was chapter two. I wanted to make it longer, but decided that this was a good enough place to stop. If anything seems a little messed up, or words aren't spelled right, let me remind you that I'm writing this at two in the morning. Well, tell me what you think is good and bad and I'll be extremely happy, so remember to review. Until next time, buh bye. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here it is chapter three, all your reviews made me want to write more. This is my best story so far, hell yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto. If I use any ideas from the books 'Wild Blood' or 'Blood and Chocolate' I don't own those either.

* * *

Chapter Three:

The years had gone by quickly. Naruto learned the sword style of one of his past lives (he began to call the memories that.) in two weeks and mastered the art of using kunai and shuriken two weeks after that. He had also mastered the academy jutsus. Other advantages he acquired from his past lives were jutsus they used and taijutsu styles they used and had seen.

At this point in time he had fully mastered going to and from his wolf form and even found out how to speak in it. He had gained three more tails so now he had six. At one point in time, this had confused him, were-wolves only had one tail. He found out the answer when he finally met his guide and a little extra.

* * *

Flashback:

He was completely and utterly exhausted after having spent the whole day training non-stop. Today he was learning a new style of taijutsu based solely on strength and stamina. While it is true that he was extremely strong and had a very high stamina, learning it was still hard and exhausting. Hence, that was why he was dead tired and close to passing out even though he heard and smelt the presences of many people around him, probably watching him. Unfortunately, he just couldn't get up.

The last thing he saw before he lost conscious was a number of women stalking towards him with a predatory smile and a hungry glint in their eyes. His last thought was of course, 'oh crap.'

He woke in a sewer like area; the walls were damp and moldy, dirty water covered the floor, pipes dripped water, and it was very dark. "Yipee for me," he bit out sarcastically. "Why the hell would they put me in a sewer and still completely clothed, I thought that they would at least steal my clothes like last time." He shuddered to himself remembering the time he woke up naked and in someone's house. He had high-tailed it right out of there immediately.

Unsure of where to go, he decided to go in the direction that looked lighter than the other. It seemed like he walked in that water filled passage for hours before he actually got somewhere. Eventually, he ended up in a large room with a huge barred gate with a piece of paper with the word 'seal' on it.

"Oh, I see they trapped me here. Damn," he muttered to himself.

"**Wrong, kit, you are not the one sealed, I am the one sealed,"** the voice said.

"He is right, my cub, we are sealed here, but I can leave the cage for a little bit," a feminine voice said.

"Master Chikara," Naruto said with respect, as he automatically knew who the owner of the voice was.

"Yes, my cub, we finally meet," Chikara said smiling. A young woman walked out of the shadows with a graceful air. She had long, wavy, black hair and tan skin. Her eyes had the same golden sheen as Naruto's. She was strong, that was obvious, but she wasn't overly built for a female. A white shirt with black trim and black pants with white trim adorned her body; she wore no shoes.

"But who's the other voice?" The boy questioned, confusion rearing its ugly face as Naruto furrowed his brow in confusion.

"**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, king of the demons. I am what makes you different from all other followers of the moon. You will have the speed, cunning, and lithe body of a fox but also all the brute strength of the wolves. With my meddling, that's what Chikara calls it; you can become the first of the were-wolf species to become king of the demons. Be proud," **the fox said from the shadows.

"Kyu-kun, are you shy, come on out, show yourself to the cub," the woman said cheerfully to the fox hiding in the shadows. The fox grumbled to himself before stepping out so Naruto could see.

The sight that met Naruto's eyes was not what he was expecting. What he was expecting was a great beast with nine-tails swaying behind it. Instead he saw a tall man with flaming orange hair in the same hair style as Naruto's. He had three pairs of whisker marks and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a crimson shirt, a black, open jacket, and black pants; he also wore no shoes.

"**You, kit, can call me Chiiro-sama,"** he said to Naruto before he turned and glared at the woman beside him. **"You, Chikara, can't."**

"But why not Chiiro-kun?" The woman whined. Chiiro looked exasperated at the woman who was now clinging to his arm.

"Why should I call you Chiiro-_sama_? What have you done to deserve the title 'sama'?" Naruto questioned snidely.

"**You are now a demon, were-wolves are, and I am the king of demons, so you bow down to me," **the fox-man said smugly.

"Damn," he sighed dejectedly. "Yes, Chiiro-sama," Naruto said as he bowed slowly and reluctantly to the fox-man.

"Well, now that introductions are done, its time to go. Naruto, my cub, since I doubt you have any clothes left," A giggle escaped her lips as she said this, "I have given you the special clothes of the kuro wolf clan. They will grow with you and they will not be destroyed when you transform, so you don't have to strip down naked every time. Although, you can if you want," she said cheerfully, smiling almost slyly.

"You're a very cheerful person, aren't you?" Naruto questioned the wolf-woman, eyebrow raised.

"Yup," she answered while smiling cheerfully.

"That was a rhetorical question," Naruto said exasperated. The wolf-woman merely smiled wider. The wolf-boy sighed. "Won't it look weird to see a giant wolf wearing clothes?"

"Yup, it probably would. Fortunately, the clothes merely come here when you transform and then go back to you when you transform back," she stated happily. "Time to go."

"Wha-…" Naruto couldn't finish as he was forced out of his mind.

"You know what, I like calling you Kyu-kun better anyway," Chiiro groaned. "And I haven't had a good rut in awhile," she said as she walked up to him and twirled her finger in circles on his chest, all the while smiling in a way that one would describe as seductive. Simply put, it didn't work of Chiiro.

"**Aren't you supposed to be old?"** The fox-man asked trying to find a way out of this, his head turning left and right looking for an escape root.

"Nope. In here, I'm as old as I was in the peak of my power," she stated happily.

"**And when exactly was that?" **He questioned, audibly gulping.

"Young enough," She stated with a sly smile. Chiiro gulped again. "Are we afraid of a little rutting?" As Chiiro started to slowly back away at that statement, chains materialized out of thin air that strapped him down onto a bed that just happened to appear with the chains. Chiiro screamed.

"Heeeeelp! Fan girl rape! Fan girl rape! FAN GIRL RAPE!" He screamed as loud as he could. No one heard him except the before mentioned fan girl.

Flashback ended

* * *

The new clothes had been simple enough; crimson muscle shirt, black jacket with the kanji for wolf on the back, which he left open, black, baggy pants with crimson trim adorned his legs. He found that he didn't need any shoes because his skin didn't need protection.

He also became the rookie in the class which pissed Uchiha Sasuke off. Unfortunately, he also acquired a fan club with a little more than half the female population of his class, Sasuke got the other class. But at least he tried to be nice to his fan club when turning them down, Sasuke was just cold and heartless to them. The bastard.

"Cub," Chikara's voice said interrupting him from his thoughts. "I want you to come see me in your sleep. Okay?"

'_Okay.'_ He thought rather reluctantly. The last time he had been to their cage was pretty much the most embarrassing moment of his life.

* * *

Flashback:

He was absolutely exhausted from his rigorous training and had just dropped himself onto his couch after dragging himself home. He had learned the hard way that when you're absolutely hot and there are woman around do not, under no circumstance do you pass out.

* * *

Flashback inside a flashback: (Flashback inside flashback not my idea)

He was slowly waking after his first encounter with Chikara and Chiiro. He had yet to open his eyes but bright flashes of light caused annoying pain not to mention the annoying perverted giggling coming from all around him. Opening his eyes didn't help because everything was a blur of colors.

"Huh?" He said oh so intelligently. He looked around to see a bunch of females standing around him scribbling on notepads and another bunch taking pictures of him. Unsure of why they seemed to be looking at him with a predatory, hungry glint in their eyes, he looked down at himself to find he was completely naked. His hands, fast as lighting, moved to his most private area but not understanding why he would automatically move his hands there, but still covering himself all the same.

He was confused, wasn't he supposed to wake up with clothes on. When he heard a giggle from within his head he knew Chikara was messing with him. _'Damn good mentor you are.'_ He thought sarcastically to her. In actuality, Chikara forgot about the clothes and the giggle Naruto heard happened to be a perverted giggle, Naruto just didn't know the difference being the naïve person he was. Jumping up from the place where he had been laying with his hands still in front of himself, he looked for a place to escape from. Seeing an open window, he dashed to it and jumped out, much to the disappointment of his fans.

By the time he got home, his clothes had been placed on him with howling laughter filling his mind. He muttered curses to the wolf-woman in response. He had not heard the screams from Chiiro that had caused the howling laughter in the first place.

Flashback inside a flashback ended

* * *

'_Never again,'_ he vowed to himself. _'will I let myself loose consciousness outside my safe apartment.'_ since then he had always dragged himself home, locked his door and windows before falling into the bliss of unconsciousness.

Today was no different.

He woke up in the sewer like area of the fox's cage and groaned to himself. He trudged quickly to the cell, not wanting this to take long. What he saw both scared and confused the hell out of him. Let's just say what he saw would scar any child who didn't know what sex is, or rape for that matter. The boy turned around with his hands over his eyes and ran out of there screaming at the top of his lungs, which let me remind you is pretty damn loud.

The next day he went back there curious as to what they were doing albeit still disturbed. He walked up to the cage and asked with completely innocent eyes and voice:

"Chikara, Chiiro-sama, what were you doing last night? Why were you two naked together, isn't that wrong?" Chikara and Chiiro looked right at the boy in front of the cage. The wolf-woman blushed a light pink while the fox-man became a dark red before stalking off muttering to himself about damned wolves and how they raped him.

"Um, well, um Naruto, I think we need to have the um, talk," and so they did. (AN: I will not describe the talk. Plain and simple.) Naruto went through many emotions: shock, disgust, realization, embarrassment, and many others.

After that he hadn't gone anywhere near their cage afraid he would walk in on them _rutting_. Or in truth, Chikara raping Chiiro.

Flashback ended

* * *

So now he wondered what it could possibly be about. At least he was sure he wouldn't walk in on them when they were _rutting_.

With that in mind he went through his usual routine when this day came around, avoid the carnival that celebrated Kyuubi's defeat and train lightly. He had to train lightly because if he was completely exhausted and a bunch of drunks decided it would be fun to kill him, he would be vulnerable. What a great birthday he had every year, eh?

When he got home, he barred his door with heavy desk and put some wood in front of the windows before he went to bed. It was a normal thing on this night because more often than not people tried to break in and/or throw rocks at his windows. Closing his eyes, he drifted into sleep.

* * *

Once again he woke up in his sewer like mind, which he was starting to despise. He ran quickly to the cage splashing water each time his foot slammed into the ground.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled when he finally reached the gate. Chikara smiled at the boy fondly.

"Today, you have come to the age where you are able to lead a pack. Although, I forbid you from rutting until you're at least sixteen." Naruto blinked, mouth hanging slightly open due to shock.

"One: where the hell am I going to get a new pack? And two: I don't care." He yelled at her when he finally got over his shock.

"**Hello, stupid, you're in a room filled with only people with ten times better hearing than human. How the hell can you stand your own voice? Gaw, my ears hurt, you damn brat." **Chiiro said irritated, clutching his ears in fake pain.

"Uh hah, hah. Very funny, answer my question, damn it," he growled out obviously not in the mood to talk to them, let alone joke.

"My old pack will seek you out. You will be challenged by the current pack leader, if you win the pack is yours to command, if you lose you will have to follow the pack where ever they may choose to go. Aww, and look at that, they're already here, they must have been near, when they smelt you. Remember, don't hurt the guy to bad. And have fun," she said in all her cheerful manner. "Oh, and I just remembered something; the battle is done in your wolf form."

"**Like he won't win, he could crush the competition by sitting on it."** Chiiro snorted, he was obviously slightly irritated with something.

* * *

Naruto was startled awake by the sound of his door and desk being broken. The wolf-boy jumped out of bed silently; he snuck out of his room to see who had caused the damage. When he saw it was the pack that Chikara had warned him about he stepped out of the shadows to greet them.

"Hello and welcome to my humble abode," he stated emotionlessly, although he was seething inside over the wreckage caused to his home. The tallest and broadest shouldered of the males stepped forward.

"By the laws of the moon, I challenge you for the position in the pack," he stated coldly. "Do you accept?" When Naruto nodded, he spoke again. "What is your name child?"

"Naruto." The boy answered, unfazed.

"Come. We will fight in the forest," with that the pack filed out of the battered doorframe and to the woods.

When they reached a large clearing that Naruto 'Okayed' for the fight, someone spoke from the middle of the group. His voice was deep and gravelly.

"With the power the moon gave us, we will watch the fight that will determine the leader of our pack," and they all transformed; they must have been the council because they were all male and all reached about six-feet tall from the shoulder blades. They looked at the two fighters who had yet to transform. "With the power the moon gave them, let the fighters fight their match to determine pack leader," with that said Naruto and the current pack leader transformed.

The current pack leader was taller by a head than the rest of the pack. (AN: Naruto isn't considered part of the pack yet.) His fur was sleek but still course, his golden eyes stared in awe and fear at his opponent.

Naruto was as least 64 feet tall, and his six orange-tipped tails swayed behind him. His golden eyes stared down at the figures frozen in awe below him. He took pleasure in the cool breeze blowing through his fur gently.

"Does either opponent wish to forfeit?" The same deep, gravelly voice as before questioned to the fighters.

* * *

AN: Well that's chapter three. Tell me what you think. I don't plan on updating until at least the Friday after next Friday. This is precaution, just in case I don't have time to write or get writers block, I can still give you weekly updates of pre-written chapters. So just wait until then. Please comment on anything I did wrong or anything I could improve on to make this story all the more better. It will really help my will to write this story and my writing skills as well. Bye, readers-of-my-fic. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello every body, I don't have much to say.

**I made this longer, much longer, cause I got ideas, so be sure to read more than you read before.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything associating with Naruto. I don't own anything that didn't come originally from my mind. This includes the written word, letters, and grammar errors. Grammar errors aren't mine; somebody else did them first and created them, so yeah.

* * *

Chapter Four:

As Naruto, in his giant wolf form, looked down upon his opponent smugly, he asked a simple question in a loud, growling voice: "Well, do you give up, puny one?"

Quite offended and not being one of the smartest people around, Naruto's opponent growled hesitantly, almost as if asking a question. "Grrr?" Naruto, in return, growled in irritation. That is until an absolutely wicked idea came to him. Grinning like the part fox he was, he lifted his leg and let out a steaming stream of urine right on his opponent, followed by the barking laughs of his new comrades.

His opponent whined to himself as he stalked off into the forest to hide his shame. He was, of course, ignored, as the present pack members continued to laugh. And then, if his opponent was still watching, he added salt to the wound; Naruto's body began to shift and become smaller until he was about a head above the others. _'Good thing I learned how to do that.'_

"So… who are you guys?" He questioned, looking at each of them for a moment.

"Well, your former opponent and former leader was Wanryoku (brute strength), natural born wolf. He needed a good whipping. I am Kuragari.(darkness) And all of us are your new council," the smallest of the wolves stated before they all shifted back to their human forms. Naruto followed suit. The were-wolf was about 5'7" Long black hair pulled into a pony-tail at the nape of his neck adorned his head. It seemed as if his face was shrouded in darkness that was moving slightly. He must be on the council because he has some control over shadow; perhaps originating from a clan similar to the Nara. However, they all wore black formal clothing.

Another note-worthy thing to add is that he was the one who spoke the ritual of the leader.

"I am Kenshu,(wise master) I usually train the young," an aging were-wolf with strands of gray hair running through his short black hair said. His body was slightly hunched, only showing that he really was old. The voice that came from his mouth was quiet but not weak sounding in any way.

"I am Hiyayaka,(cold-hearted) fighter of many battles," Another were-wolf stated; his voice was cold and emotionless. His face was the same, with handsome, emotionless features and cold almost empty golden eyes. While muscular he wasn't overly bulky and the skin that shone was covered in battle scars.

"I am Chiato. (blood scar)" A were-wolf who also had cold eyes spoke in a low, deep voice. He had shaggy black hair that reached past his golden eyes. On showing skin, angry red scars were scattered all around. The scars seemed to be permanently red, hence his name.

"I am Jinsoku. (swift)" A tall, lean werewolf stated, his voice smooth sounding. "Fastest wolf you'll ever meet," his lips moved into a smirk ever so slightly. It was obvious he loved to brag about that, and it was obvious that no wolf could oppose his words by the way his golden eyes sparkled with pride and smugness. In his moment of self adoration, he ran his fingers through his molit-styled hair.

"Eh?" An overly muscled, short were-wolf spoke as he moved his head back and forth, squinting his sparkling golden eyes in confusion at the other council members. "Why you guys actin' like a bunch'o stiffs?" All the council's eyes turned to him, glaring angrily at the short, overly muscled were-wolf. Hands shot up in a defense-like gesture while a wide smile encompassed the man's face. "Eh? I'm kiddin', geez, you all got sticks up your asses or somethin'?" Automatically, the glares intensified. Hands crossed over his wide chest as his mouth fell into a child-like pout. "You're no fun."

Now worried that they had offended their new leader, they turned anxious eyes to him, waiting for their inevitable punishment. It never came. At first, the boy's face remained steely; no emotion bled through his eyes; nothing. Then, when it seemed like the silence would begin tearing at their minds, Naruto began laughing; softly at first, until it grew into a great, booming laugh, echoing throughout the once silent forest.

Now slightly calmed down, the boy turned to the bewildered council members, and spoke, still chuckling to him self, "What's your name, my friend?" The once pouting were-wolf snapped out of his stupor and grinned.

"Kinzentaru (joyful) is my name, Naruto-sama, and I'm the only one without a stick up my ass, in this council," he replied happily, holding out his hand in a careless peace sign. Once again the council's eyes turned to glare at the immature were-wolf. "Peace peoples, peace, no need to glare," he spoke in a careless voice, letting his eyes droop and shoulders slouch. If it was anybody else but him, many would think by his body language that he was discouraged by the glares, but he wasn't.

Naruto nodded to himself, before saying, "Jinsoku-san, go find Wanryoku."

"Hai, Naruto-sama." Minutes passed before the swift were-wolf returned with Wanryoku in tow. The ex-leader had his arms crossed and was glaring at the back of Jinsoku's head; in short, he was still sulking.

"Now that everyone is here, follow me," he ordered before taking off into the trees, heading towards his father's mansion.

* * *

Flashback:

Sarutobi, the third hokage, finally got some free time, having finished all that damned paperwork. And what better to do with that free time was to check up on his favorite blonde by paying a visit to his apartment.

So, he made his way out of his office quickly, just in case someone came in with a new load of paperwork. He arrived at Naruto's apartment mere moments later with a poof of smoke.

Knocking at the apartment door, he waited. Soon enough, the door was thrown open with a cry of 'old man' and a dark blur tackled him. Sarutobi smiled, but something was wrong. Looking down, he spotted smooth, straight black hair instead of unruly golden blonde hair. Not only that, but, Naruto's head was a lot closer to his face than it should be for a seven year old boy.

Finally, Naruto pulled away and grabbed the old hokage's hand, leading him into the small apartment. Sarutobi was shocked at how strong the boy's grip was and that with the new found grip came new muscles.

The old man was lead to the table where he promptly took a seat across from the new Naruto.

"So, what da ya need, old man?" Naruto asked him kindly.

"Well, I just dropped by to visit and see how you were doing. I believe it's been about little more than a month since I last saw you," he stated, smiling softly at the young boy in front of him.

"Yeah, when I was in the hospital because those people beat me," the tone of voice wasn't sad or cheerfully fake; it seemed to be a mix of the two, creating a confused sounding voice. The old hokage instantly saddened.

The apartment was silent for a moment as the two had their own thoughts on the incident. Finally, the old man spoke, trying to change the subject, "So what happened during the time period I was away?" Sarutobi asked, truly curious.

Naruto didn't answer immediately, instead he paused to think, his face scrunching up slightly. An invisible light bulb seemed to light as an idea popped into his head and he grinned mischievously, "I'll tell you if you tell me who my father was."

The old man stared at the boy in shock; wondering why he asked that so suddenly. But he had to consider telling the boy who his father was, the changes could mean something serious, like it could mean that the demon sealed inside him is altering his body to make it more fit for him to live in. Possibilities ran through his head, making him worry for Naruto's safety.

Sighing to himself, he nodded, "Naruto, your father was the Yondaime, and I guess now that you know that, you might as well get your inheritance, you just can't tell anyone, okay?" Naruto nodded, grinning very widely the whole time. "So, what happened to you?"

"I don't know," Sarutobi almost fell over at the boy's careless town. "I just suddenly got big and strong and different, so I thought it was some kind of blood line limit," Sarutobi, while slightly exasperated, nodded, that was possible, his mother was unknown to anyone but the forth, but just to make sure, the old man asked:

"You haven't felt any strange chakra around you?" The boy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"No," the old man sighed in relief. "Should I?"

"No, it's good if you don't," if possible, Naruto looked more confused. "So you want to go see all the stuff your father left you?" Naruto eyes widened and he nodded vigorously.

The rest of the day, Sarutobi showed Naruto all the things the boy's father left him, which included his mansion, his money, and many, many jutsu scrolls.

Flashback ended

* * *

The trip seemed to take mere seconds for Naruto, who had been lost in his own thoughts throughout the journey. The other's skidded to a halt behind Naruto, looking up at the great mansion before them in awe. Soon, though, their new leader turned to him, ready to speak.

"Alright, for tonight you will stay here. You will not break anything, you will not go into the village, do not try and open a locked door, if it is locked, it's locked for a reason so don't mess with it, you may sleep outside if you wish, do not follow me and only come to me if it is an emergency. I have business to attend to and don't need you following me around. While I stay in this village, this mansion will be your home. You may retrieve the rest of the pack in the morning unless you left them without protection. Any questions?" He stated in a stern commanding voice. Wanryoku raised his hand.

"Why aren't we allowed in the village?" He questioned in a cocky voice; he was trying to sound brave.

"Until I come up with a plausible excuse as to why a group of people suddenly show up around me, you will not be allowed to enter to avoid suspicion," the new leader stated as if it were obvious.

"How long are you going to stay in this village, Naruto-sama?" Kenshu asked curiously.

"Undecided," he paused, "Any more questions?" The group chorused 'no' and Naruto jumped off to his little apartment.

The council and ex-leader walked to the door and walked in and explored for a little while. When it was time to choose the bedrooms, Wanryoku tried to get the best room, saying it was his right as a pure bred to get only the best. The council adamantly refused to allow that, saying that one: it was not his house and only the owner could have the best and two: the leader always gets the best as they have the important role of leading and protecting the pack.

Wanryoku sulked off, finding another room, muttering how all the other rooms are crappy and below him. In truth, the average rooms were better than even he had ever slept in and only sulked because he didn't get what he wanted. Talk about being spoiled.

* * *

Naruto woke to the sunlight gleaming in his face and to the blaring noise of alarm clock; he groaned. A slow moving hand groped for his alarm clock in hopes of stopping the annoying noise it was admitting.

When it was finally off, Naruto sat up in bed, staring ahead of him, mind still groggy. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he asked his self a question, "What time is it?" Looking to the alarm clock, he blinked and blinked again before his mind registered the time: 8:37 a.m. "Holy fucking shit, I'm fucking late!" He screamed as he jumped out of bed and hurriedly dressed.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" He exclaimed to himself as he rushed to the academy.

He finally arrived ten minutes later, panting slightly as he slammed the door open, "Sorry I'm late, Iruka-sensei, I overslept," Naruto said as he walked to a seat in the back of the classroom. Iruka merely sneered at him for a moment before continuing the lesson about what being a ninja was about. After all, the gennin exams were tomorrow.

The school day went by without anything unusual happening, and when it was time to leave Naruto rushed to his father's mansion.

* * *

AN: If I knew I had stopped at such a good spot I would have posted it sooner, damn, I'm such a loser. 


End file.
